


Concubine

by glitterburn (orphan_account)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s, Harems, Kink Meme, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote the prompt from the kink meme: 'Changmin is someone insanely dirty rich [...] Yunho is his favorite harem-boy with cute little tits.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine

Changmin lounges on the low, wide divan and curbs his impatience. The scent of apple tobacco from the narghile still hangs in the air. Slow afternoon light glows against panelled walls inlaid with tortoiseshell and accented with gold. The ornate fretwork of wooden screens contrasts with the drift of gauzy fabrics. This is a world of illumination and darkness, shadows and sensuality. A beautiful room created solely for his enjoyment, a pleasure-palace that needs only one more thing to make it complete.

Footsteps sound in the corridor outside. Changmin leans back against the heap of cushions and composes his expression.

Yunho enters the room and stands, head lowered and gaze cast down, awaiting his master’s approval.

Changmin stares, conscious of the warm thread of arousal weaving through him as he drinks in the sight of Yunho’s long, lithe dancer’s body. He wears an abbreviated waistcoat of magenta silk edged with silver embroidery. A fine chain is clipped between the silver rings piercing his nipples. Around his hips is another swathe of magenta silk, worn halter-style to leave his legs bare.

The outfit conceals very little. Changmin delights in every inch. His hungry gaze slides up Yunho’s legs and lingers for a moment on the heavy shape of Yunho’s cock beneath the thin layer of silk, then moves up to the sweet indentation of his navel and up a little higher to the lushness of his chest.

“On your knees,” Changmin says, and Yunho obeys at once, sinking down onto the polished marble floor. He keeps his head lowered. There’s tension, awareness, in every line of his body. Across the short distance separating them, Changmin can see that Yunho is trembling with excitement.

Changmin pats the space next to him on the divan. “Come closer.” He tempers the command with a smile even though Yunho can’t see it. “Come to me.”

Yunho crawls towards him. The silver chain falls forward, the links jingling slightly as he moves. The magenta silk drags behind him. He keeps his gaze fixed on Changmin’s right hand, watching for further direction. 

When Yunho arrives at the side of the divan, Changmin unfastens the belt of his black satin robe. He lets it fall open and stretches, settling himself more comfortably on the cushions. Yunho quivers, almost lifts his head to look, but remembers his training and stays still. A blush touches his face and his lips part. He’s aroused just by being in Changmin’s presence. A master couldn’t ask for a more willing concubine, and Changmin feels a deep sense of satisfaction. He chose his favourite well. Yunho is a glorious creature.

With a flick of his fingers, Changmin indicates that Yunho should climb up onto the divan. “Crawl over me,” he says, voice low and intimate.

Yunho starts at his feet, bows his head and kisses Changmin’s toes, then his ankles. Changmin makes an amused sound and spreads his legs a little, just enough that Yunho has to straddle them. As he works his way higher, kissing his way up Changmin, he arches downward. The silver chain tickles across Changmin’s knees. The silk whispers over his skin. Yunho arches lower, does a slow undulation, and the points of his nipples brush against Changmin’s thighs.

Changmin groans, resisting the urge to grab at his concubine. His cock swells and thickens. He stares at Yunho’s pretty mouth and the soft sweep of his lashes, the delicate shape of his face, and wonders if he can wait much longer. Changmin calms himself. Only an uncouth fool would rush this encounter. If a swift release was all he needed, he would have chosen one of his other boys. Yunho offers greater pleasures, a delectable feast that demands Changmin’s full attention.

Yunho pauses, gazing at Changmin’s dick with barely repressed greed. The loop of the silver chain sways, nudging gently against Changmin’s erection. “Master,” Yunho says, “would you like me to suck you?”

“No.” Changmin places a finger around the chain, stilling it. “Look at me.”

Slowly, Yunho lifts his head. Changmin feels the intensity of it, the way Yunho’s gaze rests on his mouth for a long moment before he meets Changmin’s eyes. They stare at one another.

Changmin crooks his finger, tugging on the chain. An expression of absolute lust floods Yunho’s face as he responds to the sharp, delicious pressure on his nipples. His eyes close; he jerks towards Changmin, mouth opening on a frantic little _oh_. Changmin releases the chain, lets it swing back, then catches it again and pulls a little harder.

“Master,” Yunho gasps, quivering. “Oh, please.”

Changmin sits up. “On my lap,” he orders, and tugs at the chain again as emphasis. Yunho moves to kneel astride him but keeps a slight, respectful distance between their bodies. They’re both hard now, and Changmin wants to drag Yunho closer, wants to rub their cocks together, but not yet. Patience. He wants to enjoy his concubine first.

He lets go of the chain and brushes his fingers over the silver embroidery on the waistcoat, then across the magenta silk. Yunho straightens his spine and puts his shoulders back, hands clasped behind him. His breathing is once more soft and steady, but the stripe of colour across his face betrays him.

Changmin leans forward and inhales the warm scent of Yunho’s skin. He nuzzles at the fluttering pulse in Yunho’s throat then lowers his head to taste Yunho’s nipple through the sheer fabric. He opens his mouth, licks at first and then sucks, drenching the silk with saliva. Yunho shivers, moans. His nipple tightens to a hard peak, and Changmin grazes it with his teeth then traces the shape of the silver ring piercing with his tongue. 

Lifting his head again, Changmin puts one hand in Yunho’s hair, pulls him down and kisses him. He pinches Yunho’s wet nipple, a gentle pressure at first and then harder and harder until Yunho moans into the kiss, body jolting. Changmin thrusts his tongue into Yunho’s mouth, twists his nipple, and Yunho breaks free of the embrace, lets his head drop back and his hips buck, and he makes a desperate, longing sound.

Changmin lets go, laps at the tormented nub through the silk before moving to give the same attention to the other nipple. This time he holds his tongue-tip against the point, gives it a flickering caress before he pulls back and looks at his concubine. “Take off the waistcoat.”

Yunho looks bewildered with desire. His movements are a little uncoordinated as he puts both hands on the collar of the waistcoat and draws it down from his shoulders. Changmin loves seeing him so dazed and yearning. He knows what Yunho needs, and he’s going to exploit that need for his own gratification. He waits until the garment is sliding over Yunho’s biceps and then says, “Stop. Stay like that.”

Yunho groans, no doubt aware of how beautifully he’s on display with his arms held back and out like that, trapped within the waistcoat, his chest thrust forward, nipples hard, the pretty silver rings glittering and the delicate chain gleaming.

Changmin puts one hand on Yunho’s hip to hold him steady. The other hand he strokes across Yunho’s belly, feeling the taut muscles leap under his touch. He slides the caress upwards, follows the curve of Yunho’s gorgeous, pillowy chest, runs his forefinger up the centre line to feel the slight swell of cleavage. Then he draws it back down to the loop of the chain clipped between the nipple rings, and his fingers rest there lightly, a tease, a promise. He looks up, holds Yunho’s slumberous gaze. “What do you want, my beautiful boy?”

“Your pleasure,” Yunho says, voice husky with desire. “My pleasure is your pleasure, Master. Use me whichever way you see fit. I am yours completely.”

Changmin tugs at the chain, this time not watching Yunho’s face but the way his nipples distend, the soft flesh pulling. Yunho’s breaths come sharp and swift. He trembles. Changmin releases him, enjoying the way the chain jingles as it strikes Yunho’s skin, and then he tugs again, puts his mouth to one nipple and draws it between his lips. He catches at the silver ring, uses his tongue to play with it, tastes metal and warm skin, enjoys the contrast of Yunho’s tight, pebbled nipple and the hard slide of silver. 

Drawing his fingers along the chain, Changmin circles the pad of his thumb over the other nipple, teasing it while he sucks down hard. Yunho sways, struggling to stay upright. Needy sounds escape him; heat pours off him, and the musky scent of his arousal thickens. Changmin unclips the chain completely and wraps it around his own wrist, then puts one possessive hand over the tormented nipple and presses down, massaging the reddened, saliva-slick flesh. He licks his way to the other nipple, scrapes his teeth over the skin surrounding it, kisses, and then bites. 

Yunho makes frantic, incoherent noises, hips jerking as he tries to grind against Changmin’s body.

Changmin wants to mark him, wants to leave a flowering of love-bites all over Yunho’s chest. It’s so lush, so tempting. It demands worship and cruelty in equal measure. He catches the tip of Yunho’s nipple with his teeth and worries at it, tugging, sucking, biting. Yunho is shaking now, his voice raw in his throat as he begs and pleads. 

Changmin knows Yunho can come just from this sweet torture. He’s spent hours training his most cherished concubine, teaching him to be proud of his body, but what Changmin treasures most is Yunho’s exquisite sense of shame over his magnificent chest. Their play holds a delicate nuance because of it, and Changmin revels in the opportunity to break his pet over and over again.

“On your back,” Changmin tells him, and Yunho tumbles off his lap into the nest of cushions. He’s so hard beneath the silk, the magenta cloth stained dark over the thick shape of his cock. The flush of arousal has spread all the way down his body. Finally he frees himself from the waistcoat and raises his hands in supplication, inviting Changmin on top of him.

“Master,” Yunho says, “oh, Master, I want to please you.”

“You do,” Changmin tells him. “More than you’ll ever know.” Lust scratches at him now; his cock is aching, the urge to fuck an insistent throb. From the pocket of his robe he brings out a vial of iridescent glass, and then he shrugs out of the satin and tosses it aside, enjoying Yunho’s appreciative, wide-eyed gaze.

Changmin opens the bottle. The heavy, intoxicating fragrance of sandalwood creeps between them. He drips scented oil down Yunho’s chest, smoothes it on, rubs it in with a strong, sweeping caress. Yunho’s flesh is soft and pliant under his touch. Changmin plays and teases, giving Yunho sharp, slippery pinches until his concubine is sweating and squirming and helpless with need.

Changmin slides a finger down the centre of Yunho’s chest and whispers, “Push them together for me.”

Yunho blushes again, deeper than before, his eyes half closed as shame wars with desire. He turns his head, mouth soft and breaths trembling, but he does as commanded, presses his hands to the sides of his chest and pushes his tits together so the flesh swells plump and inviting, glistening with oil.

Changmin stares, adoring and lustful. This is just for him: all of this glorious body, this beautiful, willing man given over into his control. It’s a gift beyond price, and now Changmin intends to show Yunho how much he values his submission.

He moves to sit astride him, then guides his cock to rest between Yunho’s pretty little tits. Changmin dribbles more oil over his dick and then braces himself, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other fisted into the cushion beneath Yunho’s head.

Yunho flickers a glance upwards. God, he looks wanton. Wanton and desperate and obedient, the perfect concubine. He rolls his shoulders back, lifting his chest, forcing Changmin to action. Slick with oil, Changmin slides his cock through the dip of cleavage. Yunho presses his head back into the cushion and moans, on fire with humiliated excitement.

“Yes,” Changmin breathes, his patient control finally snapping. “You’re mine. Every inch of you, mine. You’re beautiful and you’re _mine_.”

Yunho arches against Changmin’s weight. He squeezes his chest together a little more, and Changmin gasps at the sensation of slippery flesh around his dick and the harder stroke on the underside as he rubs against Yunho’s breastbone. He lets go of his cock and plucks at Yunho’s left nipple, taking hold of the silver ring and twisting. Yunho cries out, a glorious broken sound, and his body shakes, tension rising and tightening.

Heat and lust pound at Changmin. He flattens his hand over Yunho’s chest, fingers sinking into plump flesh, and he snarls, thrusts harder. Everything’s slippery, making it exciting and frustrating. He can’t get enough friction. The softness is driving him wild. The oil slides down between them, smearing over Yunho’s body, glossing Changmin’s balls, the scent blooming in the heat of their bodies.

Fuck, he can’t take much more of this. Changmin grips his cock in his hand again and strokes, hard, fast, the oil making it so easy, and he shudders, leans up and forward, his weight through his knees as he jerks and jerks and takes aim. Yunho makes a tiny gasping sound and arches up, pushes his head back to offer the swell of his chest and the lovely long line of his throat, and Changmin comes all over him in hot, splashing ribbons of spunk.

Changmin holds his position, thighs aching, his breaths harsh, the aftershocks of orgasm rolling through him. His head clears and he looks down, sees the pearly spools of seed decorating Yunho’s throat and chest and face; watches him lift a hand to wipe at the semen on his cheek. Watches him suck his fingers clean.

Changmin growls. He moves, unravelling the silver chain from his wrist. He wraps it loosely around the silk-clad shape of Yunho’s cock, then closes his hand around it and jerks him, silver and silk and hard, hot flesh.

Yunho opens his eyes wide. “Master!”

“Your orgasms are mine,” Changmin says. “Come for me. Show me how much you love me.”

Yunho wails, thrusts up, more wetness staining the magenta silk. The smell of his arousal drowns out even the scent of the sandalwood. Changmin can’t resist. He puts his mouth on Yunho’s cock, tastes him through the silk. Yunho rises and bends, his body as tight as a bow-string, and Changmin lifts his head to watch his face as he comes. 

It’s beautiful, a long, shattering descent into ecstasy. 

Changmin strokes him as he comes down, proud of his possession. He knows he’ll never get enough of his beloved concubine. Yunho belongs to him, body and soul; but Changmin is just as enslaved.


End file.
